


A Very Drarry Christmas

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas carol, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parent Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-one stories about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.<br/>Involving various timelines, Teddy Lupin and many strange incidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Christmas Carol

Harry's eyes widened as he walked through the empty streets of London.  
He wasn't sure what had made him go outside on that cold, snowing evening though so far, he hadn't regretted it.  
He closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air that could only result of days such as this, relaxed winter days.  
Suddenly, a heavenly sound filled his ears, a voice which he felt drawn to, singing in the distance.

Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
all is calm,  
all is bright

Harry instinctively followed the heavenly tunes, his eyes wide at the sight he came across now.  
The source of the voice was a young man.  
He couldn't have been much younger than him, maybe seventeen or eighteen.

Round yon virgin,  
mother and child  
Holy infant,  
tender and mild

His blond, almost white hair made him look like an angel though he was clad in rags, his clothing torn, his skin partly white, partly red from the cold.  
His eyes seemed empty even as his beautiful voice still filled the street, the small cup that barely held a few pence in it showing why the young man was singing.

Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

As the carol came to an end, their eyes met.  
The male looked utterly lost, his grey eyes distant, unresponsive.  
How long has he already stood there?  
Harry couldn't just walk away anymore, he knew that.  
The young adult slipped off his warm coat, wrapping the stranger in it, whose eyes stared back at him, wide with surprise now.

“I'm Harry.” the wanderer mumbled. “What is your name?”  
“D.. Dra...co..”  
Nothing seemed to be left of the heavenly voice from before.  
He had pressed out his name from stammering, cold lips.  
“I want to help you, Draco.” Harry whispered, gently taking the young man's hand into his own.

“You'll be safe now, my angel.”


	2. Of beautiful angels on trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn't too fond of Christmas though Harry can change that for a better

Harry sighed as his eyes fell onto his boyfriend who was sitting in the armchair that they had just bought for their new flat.

“Cheer up, Draco.” he called out to him, finishing the cake he had made with a few last decorations.

“But I hate Christmas! It's loud, the kids are always so demanding. Uncle Draco this, uncle Draco that. How do you even manage to cope?”

Harry couldn't help but laugh at those words.

“They just adore you, Draco. I actually think they're the worst with you. I mean you are the one who usually spoils them rotten.”

The former Slytherin groaned, leaning against the soft fabric.

“Can't you tell them to go and bother someone else?” he asked and looked at him, doing his best expression of the dreaded puppy eyes. Dreaded, because while Harry usually is absolutely indifferent towards them, they always got Draco.  
He just didn't know how to win against them.

“You know that that won't help you, right?” Harry asked, chuckling.  
“Now come on, don't be such a Scrooge and help me decorating the tree. It needs to be all set up for when everyone arrives!” he grinned brightly at his boyfriend.

“What is a Scrooge, Potter?” he asked “Are you insulting me?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“I wouldn't dare.” he said and poked his side.

“Come on now. I'll explain later. If you help me and there's enough time left, I'll make it worth your while.” he winked at him.

Draco stood, his delicate arms wrapping around Harry. 

“See? That's a good reason for helping.” he said and with a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips, he took the Christmas Star from their decoration box.

“Whose turn is it this year?” he then asked, smiling slightly.

“Well, last year it was me and the year before Hermione put it up, how about this year, you'll do us the honor?”

Draco couldn't help feeling warm at being the one who fulfilled the Muggle tradition of putting the star onto the tree, knowing just how special it was in his new, little family.


	3. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has to spend his first Christmas without Harry

All of a sudden, everything felt too big, too bright, too cheerful to him.  
When he looked out of the window, he couldn't bare the sight of children playing in the snow.  
His phone was laying next to him and he could see the people reaching out to him.  
He didn't care.  
They weren't him.  
His eyes fell shut as he fought the tears that were brimming in his eyes.  
He was alone. All alone.  
It was the first Christmas since Harry left for the army.  
The first Christmas that he would spend without having him in his arms, without seeing the spark in his eyes when he opened his present.  
Draco looked down at the letters that Harry had written him over the past year, clutching them against his chest.  
He was all alone.


	4. Charity Events and what follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Harry Potter at a charity event does do wonders for oneself

Draco ran his fingers through his blond hair, combing it back in a way he hasn't done it since his time back in Hogwarts.  
He looked into the mirror, carefully straightening out his robes before nodding at himself, curtly.  
This would do.  
Draco closed his eyes for a second before he walked over to his chimney, knowing from experience that in places and during times in which many people would arrive in one spot, the floo network was most definitely less dangerous than apparation.  
“Ministery Of Magic!” he called out clearly, stepping out of a far bigger chimney only seconds later.

The room was decorated with various Christmas items, from tinsel to mistletoes, everything was displayed throughout all of the building actually.  
The former Slytherin sighed, knowing that this event would be one of the more exhausting sort as he wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas and the games or traditions which were ensured by the celebration.  
“Mr. Malfoy, it is good to see you!” he suddenly was called over by a rather plumb witch who was wearing a pompous dress.  
“Madame.” Draco nodded at her, taking her hand and placing a fleeting kiss to it.  
“If only you had always been such a charmer, Malfoy.” a voice from behind of him called out teasingly.  
“Good to see you too, Potter.” Draco he drawled out sarcastically.  
“Want me to kiss you too, oh Saint Harry?” he then asked mockingly, which resulted in him getting punched into the shoulder.  
“Oh shut it.” Harry said though there was a faint blush gracing his cheeks.  
As Draco saw the tint of colour on his face, he leant over and pressed a kiss to Harry's soft lips.  
“There you go, Potter. This is a charity event after all.” he said with a wink before disappearing in the wide mass of people.


	5. The Christmas Card Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is furious when his boyfriend receives a Christmas Card from none other than Ginny Weasley

Draco was furious. How dare that Weasley bitch send such a thing to his boyfriend.  
It didn't matter that nobody knew they were together, he just didn't want anyone to send such obscenities to his boyfriend.  
He had seen the card which was covered in various forms of glitter and seemed to be handmade.  
It only could be made by Ginny, he was sure of that.  
“Dra- Malfoy, no!” Harry, whispered, almost even whimpered as he saw the smirk spreading across his “rivals” lips.   
“Weasel!” Draco called out to the girl who had been giggling with her friends about Harry receiving her card and surely falling in love with him.  
She turned around, a frown on her lips as her eyes met his.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” she growled, her fists clenching.  
Everyone else held their breath.   
This was Ginny Weasley. They all couldn't wait until the Slytherin said something that made sure she would punch him square in the face.

Draco though simply chuckled.  
“What a lovely card you sent our hero.” he said, a sneer on his beautiful complexion.  
“What do you want?” the young woman repeated her words, growling them even more loudly.

“Too bad that you can never have him.” the Slytherin continued, chuckling as he shook his head.

“Oh, how would you know? You're just filthy Death Eater scum, Malfoy.” she bit back at him.

The insult usually would have resulted in heavy injuries and chaos, though today, Draco simply shrugged it off.

“Think what you want, Weasel bitch but this Death Eater scum has something that you want.” he smirked at her.

There was a crowd which had gathered around them, whispering due to the different outcome of the situation so far.

“Oh and what would that be?” the Gryffindor girl mocked, not believing a single words he spoke.

“I'm glad that you asked, darling.” Draco practically purred with an evil smirk gracing his lips.

He pulled Harry into his arms and before Ginny could whip out her wand, wanting to hex him for whatever the Slytherin would do to her future boyfriend, Draco had already fit his lips against the Gryffindor's full ones.

Ginny stepped back, eyes wide in confusion and disbelief as he saw Harry kissing back the man that he claimed to hate.  
The kiss almost immediately became a full on make out session, Harry's fingers grasping blond strands of hair while Draco's delicate fingers slid up the wizards shirt.  
They didn't even hear the shallow thump as Ginny Weasley fainted and hit the ground.


	6. Why is he always just my son whenever he gets into trouble?

„Harry!“ a slightly panicked voice sounded through their flat as Draco stared at the picture in front of him.  
“Harry, move your.. Just get down here and look what your son is doing!”  
The former Gryffindor couldn't help but chuckle at how out of character his husband's behaviour seemed though he took pity on him.  
“Why is it, that he's always just my son whenever he gets into trouble?” he asked mockingly while descending from the staircase.  
“Because, Potter, he definitely didn't get this from me.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. It couldn't be that bad, right?  
Oh, how wrong he was.  
As he entered the room, his body stocked for a second, simply taking in the sight of their adopted son, Teddy Lupin, who was running around the living room, stark naked.  
Well, actually, he wasn't completely naked.  
The four-year old was wrapped in various types of tinsel.  
Red and gold laced his arms and upper body, while there were blue and silver strings of tinsel wrapped around his crotch and his thin legs.  
“How?” Harry asked confused, nodding though as Draco pointed to the already half empty box of Christmas decoration which they had wanted to use to brighten up their flat.  
“Teddy, what are you doing there?” he then asked the young boy, who stopped in his tracks, grinning brightly at the men who he considered to be his parents by now.  
“I'm Supertree!” he called out, eyes twinkling with joy.  
“Supertree?” Draco asked sceptically, causing the child to nod and repeat his words as if Draco hadn't understood them before.  
“Supertree!”  
Harry chuckled and scooped Teddy up into his arms.  
“Well, come on now, Supertree, we have to clean you up and then you can help us with this really important mission.”  
“A mission?” the young child gasped in awe, looking at Harry with bright eyes.  
Harry confirmed “Yes, a mission. It is really important, Teddy. You need to take a bath now, then we can all decorate the flat so that Santa will love it.”  
Teddy grinned brightly: “I, the amazing Supertree will help you!”  
As he carried a rather content little boy to the bathroom, the former Gryffindor winked at Draco, who simply shook his head, cleaning up the mess which their son had caused.


	7. Secret Santa

Draco eyed the pile of presents warily which laid under Pansy's cactus which had been transfigured into a small Christmas tree by the eight graders.  
Who even had decided that playing this Muggle game, Secret Santa, was a good idea?  
Right, Hermione had thought of it and since most Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs present had agreed immediately, many of the Slytherins had done the same, due to various reasons.  
Some actually enjoyed the idea, like Pansy, others wanted to impress certain stammering Gryffindors, such as Blaise.  
Draco had been against it for the whole time though well, he was outnumbered and dragged into the stupid game by his best friends.

\- Harry Potter -

Draco stared at the present with said name tag on it, knowing exactly what was inside of it.  
He had been the one who pulled Harry's name and had to get him a present.  
The Slytherin actually had put some thought into it, knowing that the gifts would be opened in front of the whole group.  
That was of course the only reason for him to actually choose to give out something that his former rival would enjoy.

The male sighed quietly and shook his head.  
Pansy was probably right. He wasn't kidding anyone anymore.  
So what if he had a crush on Harry Potter, hero of all wizards and witches?  
Almost everybody has or had a crush on him at some point.

Draco frowned when they were all called into a circle, sitting down on pillows.  
He didn't want to do this. It definitely wasn't a good idea.  
The Slytherin closed his eyes until he heard his name.  
A small parcel was pressed into his hands by Blaise, who had taken on the role of Santa Clause I their little round of friends.  
“Thank you.” Draco said with a tight smile, then began opening his present as everyone else watched him curiously.  
In it, there was a silver ring with black engravings.  
He knew immediately who it was from.  
“Thank you, Pans. I've wanted it for a while..” he mumbled, caressing the metal with his delicate fingers.  
The woman in question grinned at him. “I know.” she said with a wink.  
Blaise continued giving out gifts until there was only one left.  
“Harry, yours is the last one.” he said and the Gryffindor grinned excitedly as he took the parcel, ripping off it's wrapping.  
Everyone saw his eyes widening in surprise before he took out a small wooden album.  
It it, there were various pictures of his family and of their friends though there also pictures of his time of Hogwarts.  
“Wow..” Harry whispered, a fond smile on his lips.  
Draco looked down to his fingers, fiddling with his new ring.  
Okay, maybe this was a good idea after all.


	8. Awkward Artists

Brush by brush, the painting came to life.  
Draco's eyes ran over the man who sat only a few meters away from him.  
The man with the tousled hair, with the messy clothes and those eyes.  
When the man had been brought into the classroom, the first thing Draco had noticed were those beautiful eyes.  
They were green, though not a light green or a bluish green. They were evergreen.  
Draco couldn't look away, his gaze locking with the strangers again and again.  
The longer they sat there, the more difficult it was to pretend to be studying his eyes solely for drawing purposes, especially since he already had them drafted perfectly on the soft fabric of the canvas.  
As the bell signaled the end of the lesson, Draco wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be glad that the distraction would be gone or well, if he should be upset for exactly the same reason.  
“Sir?” a voice threw him out of his thought process, his own grey eyes wide in surprise as they met those gorgeous orbs he had admired only seconds before.  
“I'm Harry.” the stranger said, a small smile on his lips.  
The blond couldn't help but trace them with his eyes as he formed his words.  
Up close, he was even more beautiful than from afar.  
“Draco.”   
“Nice to meet you, Draco.”  
Silence.  
Before he could say anything to save this conversation , Harry started talking once more.  
“Look, I..” he paused for a second.  
“I noticed you staring.”  
Draco frowned as he heard that, his cheeks tinting a light red as he looked away.  
“Don't worry, I didn't mind.”  
Grey eyes once more gazed into beautiful evergreen ones.

“Would you like to accompany me on some coffee? My treat?” Draco then asked, biting his lips.  
He sighed in relief when he heard the answer.  
“I was hoping that you would ask that. I'd love to.”


	9. Don't ruin Santa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns more about the mysterious man who the Muggles call Santa

Draco looked at him as though he had just told him that he wanted to move to Australia to live with the kangaroos.

"He comes how?" the wizard asked him, shaking his head.

"Harry, that's ridiculous!" he added. "I mean, it already is weird that you get presents from a fat guy who wears a red spandex and creeps into your houses by going through your bloody chimney" he rubbed his face with his delicate fingers, those Muggle traditions being too idiotic for his Pureblood mind.

"But now you're telling me that he flies from the North Pole all around the world in one night, using reindeer as his source of transportation? Muggle children actually believe that story?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he nodded.

"Yeah, of course they do. I mean, wizards and witches also believe in many weird things. To be fair, most of them do turn out to exist but still, it's all weird." he chuckled and shook his head.

Draco leant against the chair he was sitting on.

"At least we don't believe stories about weird creepers who are out to steal our children's biscuits to become even fatter. How do kids think he fits through the chimney. Do tell me that, Potter!" he exclaimed.

Harry simply laughed.

"Using the one thing everything that is unexplainable otherwise is able to use. Magic."

Draco shook his head.

"Oh, for god's sake, that actually is smart for once.."


	10. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping."

Draco frowned pushing through the masses of people.

"Harry, please do remind me whose idea it was to go shopping today?" he asked, slightly annoyed by all the noise and people.

"I told you,to avoid exactly this, we should go shopping for presents early."

Harry simply chuckled, fingers slipping through Draco's as he dragged him into a toy shop.

"We still need to find a present for Teddy. He'll spend Christmas with us so that you two can get used to each other some more."

The former Slytherin shook his head, disbelievingly though a fond smile graced his thin lips.

"Harry, Teddy spends almost every weekend with us. Not that I don't want him there at Christmas, I just mean that we actually already have gotten used to each other a lot."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he begrudgingly admitted that to be true.

He still remembered the awe and surprise on his boyfriend's face when, after a weekend of actually caring for him and going places with him, Teddy's hair turned into the same light blond which was Draco's most outstanding physical feature.

Despite the wizards at first rather horrible attempts of getting along with Teddy, which included giving him things to eat that he hated and helplessly looking for Harry when the four-year old wailed in one of his small tantrums, the Metamorphmagus had quickly taken a liking to him.

After all, he was really pretty and uncle Harry always was so happy whenever he was with him.

How could he not like him?

Draco picked up a small wooden dragon, smiling as he saw that it spat tickling fire, which wasn't hot and simply would give children the sensation of small tingles.

"Do you think he'd like it?" the blond turned to Harry, smiling slightly when the man nodded excitedly at the sight of the toy.

"It's amazing." he said, then, after a few seconds added.

"We could also buy him a carrier for his doll alongside with it."  
Draco smiled and nodded.

"That's a plan." he said and followed Harry through the crowd, trying not to lose him or the toy.

"Harry, next year, we need to go shopping earlier. I don't care about your stupid golden rule. This is hell!"

Harry gasped mockingly, grinning at him.

"But the golden rule is important! Ron and me invented it back in Hogwarts and we lived after it every single year."

Draco simply shook his head.

"No, Potter. There is nothing about: "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping." that is even remotely important during Christmas season. Especially if it means that we have to fight our way through every single shop like this."  
Harry pouted at that and wanted to retort though before he could, his eyes widened.

"Look, Draco! On the right. It's the perfect carrier for Teddy!" he called out.

The former Slytherin shook his head.

"This isn't over yet, Harry." he said, though did turn around.

He couldn't help but agree.

Teddy would love his presents.


	11. Run Run Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy doesn't want to take a bath

"Run Run Run! As fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbreadman!" Teddy sang; more like screamed loudly as he ran through the apartment, not wanting to take a bath even though their visitors, the Weasleys, would arrive in about fifteen minutes.  
"Teddy don't you want to be clean for your friends?"

Draco asked the boy, desperately and definitely out of breath. Harry had gone to fetch some last minute baguette and a few snacks from the supermarket, leaving Draco in charge of Teddy who was finished with everything except for needing to take a bath.

The male frowned and looked at the small boy. "Teddy, please?" he asked, looking at him.  
"Your dad trusted me with this. I need to clean you up, little gingerbreadman."  
At those words, Teddy walked towards him, pouting.

"But only if I get extra sweets tonight." he said, causing Draco to laugh.  
"Deal" he said. "Now come on, we need to be quick."  
He picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom, wanting to be finished before everyone, including Harry arrived.


	12. The Burrow

Harry smiled, stepping into the Burrow, one of the two places in his childhood which he was able to call home.

He loved being there, loved the smell of Molly's cooking, the bizarre things flying around, the presence of the Weasleys.

All of it made him feel like home.

He smiled at his husband, gently squeezing his hand.

Draco stood next to him, a small smile on his lips as he watched the scenery in front of him.

Bowls and pots washing themselves, a broom cleaning up the room, everything that showed how Molly Weasley must have just finished with the feast that she called a normal Dinner.

How he knew all that?  
Even though he never would have thought that something like this might ever happen, this house, this family, had a great value to him and at times he couldn't help but wonder what it must have felt like to grow up in such a loving household.

Almost out of thin air, the pair who had been basking in the situation was scooped into the loving, welcoming arms of Molly Weasley.

"Good to see you boys, I hope you're hungry!" she said, a bright smile on her lips.

Harry chuckled softly, nodding as they both followed her into the beautiful world that meant so much to them both.


	13. The Angel on the Christmas tree

Harry smiled as he picked up his godson, who held their most valuable ornament.

Valuable in money, yes, as it was layered in a thin cover of gold, though more so valuable because it was the ornament which Andromeda Tonks, who had cared for Teddy before Harry took him in, had given them on the last Christmas that they had been able to celebrate with her before she died.

Teddy missed her and on Christmas, they would always set up a plate for her as well.

She had been an important person in all of their lives.

Harry frowned when he wasn't tall enough to ensure that Teddy could place the ornament on top of the tree.

Draco chuckled silently, leaning over and after pressing a loving kiss to his lips, he had stolen Teddy from him, setting him onto his shoulders which was high enough for him to place the angel onto it's proper place.

They all shared a smile before Draco carefully set down Teddy once more, the young boy running off to get more ornaments and especially some tinsel, which was, hands down, what he used to decorate the most.

Soon then, the tree was shining as they sat on the ground on pillows, exchanging their presents.

Andromeda would have been proud of them.


	14. Manning Up

Harry was the only one who was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room at the moment, everyone else being in the Room of Requirements, celebrating Christmas.

Harry though didn't feel like spending Christmas with a bunch of drunk Gryffindors.

He leant back against his favourite armchair, wondering what the one person who he actually wanted to see today was doing. He sighed, looking down to avoid staring into the fireplace, the flames hurting his eyes.

He couldn't help feeling like this.

His best friend and well, maybe also his crush, not that anyone needed to know, was spending Christmas in the huge manor which belonged to his family.

He wished he could go over there and steal Draco back from them, knowing that Christmas wasn't exactly the most heartfelt day of the year for them, or so Draco had told him.

He closed his eyes, soon falling asleep to the quiet bristling of the fire.

The next morning, Harry frowned when he realized that there was a blanket wrapped around him.

"What? You were shivering." Harry heard a voice from behind, turning around, only to feel strong arms around him.

"But I thought.." he mumbled, though Draco simply shrugged.

"It didn't even take much. I just asked them if I could leave after my relatives were gone." he chuckled quietly.

"Do you want to know what my mother said to me just as I wanted to leave?"

Harry shook his head.

"She told me to take care of you and to finally man up." he laughed, shaking his head.

"So this is me, manning up."

Harry knew now what those cheesy girl's magazines meant when they talked about fireworks and butterflies. He finally didn't need to deny it any more. He was in love.


	15. Wooden trees

"Daddy! Daddy!" Harry turned around as he heard his son squealing.  
He picked him up, a small chuckle on his lips as he twirled around with him in his arms.  
"Yes, little prince?" he asked him, smiling brightly when the boy's hair changed into hair similar to his own dark brown, all messed up mop.  
"I made a Christmas tree with Auntie Andromeda. It's for you and Draco." he said, proudly, taking out the wooden shpe his aunt had carved out for him.  
He himself had decorated it with many beautiful colours.  
"Can we show Draco? Please, please!" he whined then, to which Harry simply laughed.  
"He's upstairs. I think you have the honour to wake him up from a nap."  
Teddy giggled, loving it when he was able to wake up his daddy's boyfriend.  
Draco was always all sleepy and even cuddly when he had just awaken and Teddy, well, Teddy loved cuddles.  
He grinned brightly and jumped onto the blond, who simply groaned, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I'm awake.." he mumbled softly, eyes still closed as he nuzzled into Teddy's neck who was giggling.  
"You're not awake! Liar, liar pants on fire!" the young boy chanted, causing Draco to groan once more.  
"Five more minutes?" he then asked, hoping that Teddy would have mercy on him.  
"Nooo, Draaacoo." he whined. "I made you a tree with Auntie, you need to wake up to see it." he pouted.  
That was enough to make him open his eyes, which caused the bright eyed Metamorphmagus to shove the wooded artwork towards Draco, who carefully took, it, spinning it in his hand.  
"I decorated it all by myself!" the boy exclaimed proudly.  
"It looks beautiful, Teddy." he said and smiled as the young boy seemed to light up before he then cuddled into Draco's arms.  
"Now go back to sleep.." he mumbled, causing Draco to chuckle as his fingers combed through his hair.  
He definitely didn't need to say that twice.


	16. Sick Days

Draco couldn't believe this.

He had to spend the next few days in the Hospital Wing due to being pushed off his broom by a bludger during the latest Quidditch game against Gryffindor and breaking his leg.

"May I sit down?" he all of a sudden heard a far too familiar voice right next to him.

He looked up only to see Harry Potter sitting down next to him.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked the man, closing his eyes.

"Just wanted to check up on you." the Gryffindor mumbled, causing him to look up, surprised.

"Check up on me? Are you serious?"

Harry had to bite his lip, knowing that in this environment, Sirius jokes weren't exactly the right thing to tell so he simply nodded.

"Yeah, your injuries looked quite bad." he shrugged, not wanting to admit that he actually had worried about the Slytherin, when the male had fallen from the sky, his already pale skin seemingly white as snow.

He looked at the man who was supposed to be his enemy, shrugging slightly.

"I can go if I make you uncomfortable." he mumbled and turned to leave until a snowwhite hand came up, catching his wrist.

"You can.. you know, stay.." Draco mumbled, looking away.

"I mean, it is pretty boring here. Even your presence is better than rotting here I suppose."

Harry chuckled softly.

"Charming as ever, I see.." he mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

He did stay though.


	17. Navity Plays

This was boring.

Harry had decided rather quickly that he didn't like the play, that he didn't like their singing and that the actors were crap.  
Well, what did he expect from a church group?

No, he shook his head, that was mean. It probably was just this group who sucked, not all of them.  
The young male forced himself to stay concentrated, which didn't exactly work well.

He almost dozed off when all of a sudden he saw a young man, probably about two or three years older than him, with beautiful light blond hair entering the stage.  
Harry's eyes were glued to him, taking in his beautiful form.  
Their eyes locked and.. was it just him or did the man just wink at him?  
Maybe, this play wouldn't be that shitty after all. As long as he could just stare at this beauty, he definitely would be fine.


	18. Too many stockings

Harry laughed as he watched his adopted son, Teddy Lupin, looking through the different types of stockings they had.

Draco and him already had put up theirs for Santa to fill them but Teddy just simply couldn't decide whether he wanted a stocking which had a reindeer on it or rather one which had Santa Clause on it.

Knowing that the young boy was horrible at making such decisions, Harry simply smiled and placed a kiss to Teddy's forehead.

"I'll be in the kitchen, making some tea and getting out the biscuits we made. Draco should arrive any second now." at the mention of the man he considered to be his dad as much as he considered Harry to be his Papa, the small boy perked up, nodding with a bright grin.

Shaking his head at how adorable he was, the adult did as he had told his son, making tea and bringing the biscuits to the table along with it.

He chuckled quietly as he heard a squeal from the living room which could only mean that Draco had arrived.

A few minutes later then, Harry entered the room as well, smiling absolutely content.

He watched silently, as the two people he loved the most discussed the advantages and disadvantages of each stocking.

Harry leant down, placing a kiss to Draco's lips before suggesting to simply put them up both.

"You can use whatever sweets you get in the extra stocking for your friends."  
Teddy grinned brightly at that idea, hugging Harry's legs.

"You're the best, Papa!" he called out happily, jumping up and down while Draco magicked both chosen stockings to the chimney.

"Now Santa can come visit us."


	19. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Teddy Lupin

Draco didn't know what exactly he had been expecting when his boyfriend of four months told him that on the second advent, he would meet his godson, Teddy Lupin.

He also found out that said godson actually was his cousin.

Now, here he was, nervously pacing through the corridor until Harry placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Relax, Draco. It'll be fine, I promise." he said with that stupidly dashing smile that made everything actually seem alright.

Well, at least until the chimney chimed up and a small boy with blue hair ran out, immediately pouncing onto Harry.

The former Gryffindor hugged him close, even twirling around with him.

Draco couldn't help but think that he'd look amazing as a father.

The young boy's hair had changed into a dark shade of brown, the two of them actually looking like a small family to him.

All of a sudden then, Teddy seemed to notice him.

He held out his hand, shyly.

"I'm Teddy.." he mumbled and buried his nose into Harry's neck.

Draco carefully took the Metamorphmagus' small hand into his own, shaking it lightly.

"I'm Draco." he said, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

"It's nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you. Harry never shuts up about how amazing you are."

At those words, the small boy perked up.

"Really?" he asked, looking at the both of them his eyes wide in surprise.

Draco nodded.

"Yeah. Look, Draco, you really have to meet Teddy, he's lovely. Draco, have I told you about the time I went to a Christmas Market with Teddy? You wouldn't believe how adorable Teddy was today, Draco." he listed, chuckling quietly.

The boy seemed to glow more and more with each sentence, a huge grin spread on his face.

He then proceeded to make grabby hands at the former Slytherin who stared at Harry as he saw that, fear in his eyes.

Harry though smiled reassuringly and carefully let Teddy climb into Draco's arms, the man holding him a bit awkwardly.

"I wanna tell you a secret." he then exclaimed loudly, before he leant close to Draco.

His small hands held onto him, a peaceful smile on his lips as he whispered:  
"I'm trying to make Harry my daddy, you can be my second daddy if you want.."

Draco's eyes widened though there was a small smile on his lips.

"It would be an honour, Teddy." he whispered back, watching to see green eyes looking back at him. As he looked up though, there was nothing left of the tousled, dark hair from before.

Instead, it was silky and light blond.

Draco had to bite his lips to fight the tears of happiness that threatened to fall, looking over to his boyfriend who was watching with a fond smile.

Maybe this wouldn't just be about Harry and Teddy.

Maybe they could all be a family. Together.


	20. How disgusting

Harry silently cursed the Weasley twins under his breath.

Who else could be responsible for the many mistletoes which were moving through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to catch two people who either hadn't noticed them yet or had been too confident, thinking they could outsmart them.

Harry belonged to neither group, yet here he was, trapped under the traditional plant with none other than Draco Malfoy.

This probably would be the most amazing day for most of the students who lived in Hogwarts.

Both he and Draco were after all nominated for hottest male in their year.

Their problem was just that they were enemies, archenemies even.

They couldn't kiss.

The Slytherin watched him for a second.

"What are you waiting for?" he then asked.

"We can't leave if we don't kiss." he added, sounding mildly annoyed.

Harry shook his head. "No, I... I'm not kissing you, Malfoy." he exclaimed, disgusted by the thought of those pale lips against his own, absolutely hating imagining those strong arms around him.

All of a sudden then, he was yanked forward and for a few seconds everything else seemed to disappear, their lips touching, playing together.

When Draco pulled away, the Gryffindor almost fell, his knees having turned to jell-o or so it seemed.

He only could stand there, watching breathlessly as the man he was supposed to hate brushed past him, their hands touching for a fleeting second before he was already making his way through the corridors as if he owned the place.


	21. Waking up to Draco Malfoy

Harry groaned as he felt a dozen rays of sunshine hitting his skin, making his head ache.

He pulled his blanket over his head, wanting to hide from the light which made him feel as though he'd been run over by a truck. A monster truck. Or maybe multiple trucks.

"Don't move.."

All of a sudden this groan from right beside him, caused him to sit up straight, the man immediately regretting the abrupt movement as he felt his head spin.

When he looked into the direction of the sound, he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

He didn't.. He just couldn't..

There was no denying it. He only knew of one person who had hair which was this blond.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the man, who sadly was no stranger to him, his voice slightly hoarse.

Draco sat up, looking at him with a small frown.

"You don't remember?" he asked, Harry simply shaking his head, having no idea.

"Then I should leave."

The blond sat up, revealing that he was actually naked, confirming Harry's fears.

The former Gryffindor couldn't help but stare as the man stood and bent down to collect his clothes which were spread all over the floor of his bedroom.

"Mal- Draco, wait!" he exclaimed, making the wizard look at him.

All of a sudden Harry was quite glad that the male hadn't turned around completely.

Grey eyes bored into his own green ones and the moment seemed even more intense than before.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Harry asked in a small voice, causing Draco to tense for a second.

All of a sudden then, he felt soft lips on his own as strong arms pulled him closer.

Before Harry was able to react in any way at all, the kiss was already over.

"That is what happened, Potter. Merry Christmas."

Shaking his head, his former rival then gathered his clothes before disapparating, leaving behind the completely dazed hero of the wizarding world.


	22. Blind Date?

Draco looked at his best friend, a small frown on his angular features.

"A Christmas Blind Date?" he asked disbelieving.

Pansy was grinning brightly "Yes, Draco. A Christmas Blind Date.

I know you're not too fond of Christmas so this is your private celebration instead.

Isn't that the best idea ever?" she asked him, though simply rolled her eyes as Draco's lips parted to answer her.

"Don't even, Draco. I know that you don't like Blind Dates but I promise, you'll love this."  
The Slytherin sighed, much rather wanting to spend the day they had in Hogsmeade to go shopping but well, there was no convincing Pansy of letting her plan go.

Apparently she had everything set up already and that meant that there was absolutely no way out of this unless he wanted to spend the next few day in the Hospital Wing.

He nodded, slipping into his grey coat which he had specifically picked so that it would match his eyes.

He smiled and held out his arm to his best friend.

"Shall we then?" he asked, a fond smile on his lips as she immediately took his arm and together they left the castle.

A few hours later he stood in front of the café that he was supposed to meet his date in.

He greeted the young woman behind the register, telling her about his reservation.

"Your date already has arrived. I'll lead you right to him." she said.

So it was a man.  
It had taken a while though apparently Pansy by now had come around to him enjoying the pleasures of more than one gender.

He followed the waitress, his eyes wide as he saw the table he was supposed to sit at.

Well, actually as he realized who his date was supposed to be.

"Harry?" he asked.

The Gryffindor turned around, a brilliant smirk on his full lips.

"I'm glad that you were able to come." he said and motioned for him to sit down.

"That's a lovely coat. It makes your eyes look even better than they usually do."  
Draco couldn't believe this.

He sat down and as he looked into beautiful green eyes, he chuckled.

He definitely would get Pansy some gorgeous jewellery after this was over.


	23. Trapped

Harry couldn't believe that this was happening.

He was trapped in a small hut in the middle of nowhere.

With Draco Malfoy.

During a blizzard.

He was absolutely done with his friends.  
What kind of prank was this even?  
Apparently one that they planned together with the, oh so lovely Pansy Parkinson, to ensure that he and Draco would start getting along.

Well, at least that was what stood in the letter which they both had received upon their arrival.

He sighed softly and looked into the flames of the chimney, knowing that even if they had floo powder, this chimney probably wasn't connected to any place at all.

Quickly, he glanced over to Draco, seeing that he was sitting on the old carpet, wrapping his schoolrobes around himself tightly.

"Are you cold, Malfoy?" he asked him, honestly surprised.

He hadn't expected him to be shivering this much, especially not since they sat by the fireplace.

"What does it look like?" the man simply asked though the clacking of his teeth made the attack far less intimidating than it was supposed to look.

Harry stood, taking of his jacket and wrapping it around the other, who frowned up at him though needed to push his pride aside in this moment, simply holding the jacket close.

"Fuck you, Potter.." he mumbled and looked away, causing Harry to smile.

Draco Malfoy was sitting there, being adore.

What a sight.


	24. Coming Home

Harry smiled as he heard the familiar sound of the Floo, which told him that his husband had arrived back home.

He made his way over to him immediately, holding him close and gently placing a loving kiss to his lips, arms wrapping around him.

"What did I do to deserve such a beautiful treat right as I get home" Draco asked teasingly, though without waiting for an answer, he leant in once more, kissing him fondly.

Ever since they moved in together and married only a short while later, Draco loved coming home from work, because since then, he would come home to Harry, not to an almost empty flat which seemed cold and lifeless in comparison to their apartment now.

"Teddy will be at the station soon, we need to go." Harry mumbled as they slowly pulled away.

The former Slytherin smiled.

"Back for his first holiday after an amazing time at Hogwarts so far.." he chuckled, nodding.

"We should leave then." he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, ruffling it up even further, before they went, hand in hand to collect their son from Kings Cross Station.

Draco knew, that this holiday they had with Teddy, would be one of the most amazing times of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed these small stories and that you had just as much fun reading them as I had writing them!  
> Reviews and constructive critic are always wanted :D  
> Have a nice day~


End file.
